


All In

by SoManyJacks



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothing Kink, Don't bet against antivans, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strip Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyJacks/pseuds/SoManyJacks
Summary: Josephine feels bad about making Cullen lose his clothes, and offers to make it up to him.





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based entirely on [this picture](http://somanyjacks.tumblr.com/post/171695933665) which gave me all sorts of thoughts. Enjoy.

To be fair, Josephine hadn’t intended for the evening to turn out like it did. Her intent had been simply to have a bit of fun with the others. Varric was right -- she had been working too hard. They all had. A round of cards would be just the thing.

Obviously, she feigned naivete when it came to the game itself. At least, for the first few hands. Then, as the Inquisitor was fond of saying, the gloves came off.

Quite literally, in fact. Cullen had started the evening wearing leather gloves, as he normally did. Long before he lost it all, Cullen shed the gloves, tugging them off finger by finger and then laying them to the side. Josie surreptitiously watched him, transfixed by how magnetic such a tiny thing could be. Especially in conjunction with the armor and the furred mantle. Something about it was so perfectly Ferelden, so masculine and commanding....

Josie had been noticing Cullen more and more over the months they’d worked together. The whole thing was nothing more than a minor fascination; certainly she would never pursue anything with him. It wouldn’t be professional. Even if her stomach fluttered when they occasionally locked eyes. And if perhaps she had the occasional dream about him, leaving her sweaty and shaky when she woke, that was surely just a side effect of the long hours they spent together.

And so, watching how discomfited Cullen became as he lost hand after hand, seeing the glint of aggravation in his eye, Josephine couldn’t help herself. He obviously thought he should be winning. With such an attitude, he deserved to be taught a lesson. It wasn’t particularly difficult -- Cullen was no match for Josie. At a certain point, Trevelyan seemed to guess what she was doing. With a grin, he mounted his own offensive play on the Commander, stripping him of his coins that much faster. And after that, well, Josie did what any self-respecting Antivan would do, and stripped Cullen completely.

She did feel badly about it afterward, though. As satisfying as her victory had been, perhaps she’d overstepped the bounds of propriety.

After a suitable delay, she gathered up Cullen’s clothes and made her way to his tower. The sentry standing outside did a terrible job of hiding his grin. “The Commander said that if you came round, you were to go straight in,” he said.

“Ah, yes. Of course,” Josephine nodded. “Thank you.”

She stepped inside without knocking. Cullen sat at his desk, writing. He appeared to be wearing his pajamas. He looked up as she came in. “You’d best lock the door,” he said. “I’ve had enough surprises for one night, thank you very much.”

Josie bit her lip; he sounded angry. She turned the latch, then made her way to his desk. The bundle of clothing she set on a chair. Then she curtseyed. “Commander, I offer my most humble apologies. I let my love of the game get the better of me.”

Cullen set down his quill and leaned back in his chair, regarding her. It certainly wasn’t the first time he’d ever looked at her, but it felt like it. Maker, had his gaze always been so intense? “Apology accepted,” he said finally, standing up.

Josie had never seen him dressed so simply. His tunic was sleeveless and short, just skimming his hips, and his leggings clung to his thighs. Josephine blinked rapidly, now knowing exactly what those thighs looked like. “I hope there are no hard feelings,” she murmured, her eyes fixated on his hips. When she realized what she was doing, her gaze snapped up to his face.

Cullen crooked an eyebrow; clearly he’d caught her looking. “I suppose in ten years, the troops will be telling their own version of the story of the night they saw their Commander run across the battlements in nothing but an Inquisition banner.”

There was a fair amount of mirth in his voice, and his eyes were sparkling with good humor. Josie relaxed a bit, only to notice his eyes were sparkling with something else, too, something dark and ever so slightly dangerous. In that moment, Josephine found herself wanting to explore the depth of that glance.

Well, fortune favors the bold. “Perhaps you would let me make it up to you, somehow,” she said.

Cullen tilted his head. Even that little gesture sent a jolt through Josephine. “Oh? What did you have in mind?” He shifted his weight, bringing them closer together.  _Much_ closer.

“That is entirely up to you, of course. You are the offended party, after all.” Josie licked her lips, sneaking a look at his biceps.

He took a long time to answer. “Are you sure you wouldn’t care to amend that offer? I have quite the imagination, after all.” Cullen wasn’t smiling any longer, his gaze almost predatory.

Josie’s stomach was well and truly quivering by now. Not that it showed, in her bearing or voice; she was too well trained for that. “I certainly trust that you will ask for something in my power to provide, and of equal measure as the original offense.”

Cullen hummed as if considering it. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, bringing them very close together. “I suppose....” he mused, dragging the back of his knuckle along the shoulder of her blouse.

Although he hadn’t touched her directly, the motion of the satin against her skin felt like a caress. Carefully, Josephine breathed in and out, sidestepping the urge to gasp. Through half-lidded eyes, Cullen watched her lips part as she breathed.

“I suppose I can think of something,” he murmured. His fingertips ghosted in the air in front of her lips.

It took all her willpower not to lean into it; as it was, Josie couldn’t help but open her mouth a little wider, her breath becoming ragged.

“Tomorrow,” Cullen said decisively, moving away from her.

Josie snapped out of her near-trance. “I’m sorry?”

“Tomorrow,” Cullen said again, stepping away from her and sitting back down. “After dinner. Shall we say eight o’clock? I’ll come to your quarters,” he said, picking up his quill.

Josephine spluttered in agreement, thrown off-balance by the sudden dismissal. “I shall see you then, Commander.”

“Have a good night, Madame Ambassador.”

She had nothing of the sort. Between the lack of outlet for the anticipation, a healthy amount of frustrated lust, and the confusion, Josephine barely slept a wink. Perhaps she had miscalculated? Cullen had certainly seemed interested for a few moments. But maybe he was not? By Andraste, what if he asked her to run through the keep naked?

The following morning, she reported to the War Room for the morning briefing, as normal. “Good heavens, Josie, you look terrible,” Leliana said at once. “Are you well?”

“Just tired,” Josie said, not looking at Cullen.

“Couldn’t sleep? I know how that goes,” Cullen chuckled indulgently. “Was there something on your mind, Madame Ambassador? Something troubling you, perhaps?” His smile was bland and innocent.

Some part of Josie was pleasantly surprised that he was able to manage the ruse. Mostly, however, she was annoyed. Cullen was enjoying this far too much. “Absolutely not,” she sniffed. “My quarters were too hot,” she lied.

“Hm,” Cullen nodded. “That sounds unpleasant,” he agreed.

Leliana looked at them both with deep suspicion. “Moving on,” she said, drawing their attention to the war table. “There is the matter of the latest tip from the Red Jennies.”

It was a blessing that the day’s work was trivial, as Josephine frequently found her mind wandering. Aside from his remark at the start of the meeting, Cullen acted completely normal. Josephine wasn’t terribly surprised -- he was a consummate professional, after all. Whatever his plans were for later, he certainly wasn’t letting it distract him from Inquisition business.

Josephine was less successful in remaining focused. The anticipation was driving her mad; what did Cullen intend to do with her? Or _to_ her....

“Josie?” Leliana’s voice broke into her train of thought. “The Count?”

“What? Oh, yes, of course. Let me write a few letters. I’m sure we can get him sorted.”

“I don’t think he’s the only one that needs sorting,” Leliana drawled. “I think we should call it a day. And for heaven’s sake, Josie, get some rest.”

“Yes, wouldn’t do to tire yourself out,” Cullen smirked. “We need you at your best.” He gave a slight bow and took his leave.

Josephine watched him retreat, sagging with relief once he’d exited the room.

“Josie,” Leliana chided. “You must tell me what is going on.”

Josephine sighed, rubbing her temple with her fingertips. “Honestly, Leli, I don’t know. You heard what happened last night?”

Leliana raised an eyebrow. “Do you really think there is anyone in all of Skyhold who has not heard of the Commander’s walk of shame?”

Wincing, Josephine began to pace. “I felt badly about it. I went to him, to return his clothes and apologize. I may have... offered to make it up to him.”

Leliana giggled. “Truly? Well, I suppose it’s time you both got it out of your systems.”

Josephine frowned; it took a bit of effort, as her natural inclination was to grin like a schoolgirl. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you don’t. The glances, the secret smiles, the obvious magnetism -- I’m sure it’s all in my imagination. Anyway, what’s the problem?”

Groaning, Josephine spun on her foot. “The problem is, he put me off! He’s to meet me tonight. Leli, what if he asks me to... I don’t know. Run naked through the halls?”

Leliana scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Do you really believe our stalwart Commander will waste this opportunity to have you all to himself?”

Josephine bit her lip, not wanting to admit she very much looked forward to just that proposition. “It wouldn’t be right.”

Leliana took her by the shoulders. “Josie. We’re battling an ancient darkspawn magister. Who you take to bed is not exactly a priority. Enjoy yourself. You might as well.”

“Do you truly think so?”

“I do. You deserve a little fun. And so does he. It needn’t be more than that.”

Josephine took a deep breath, then nodded. “Perhaps you are right,” she allowed.

Leliana smiled. “And if he makes you run through the keep in any state of undress, I can have him stabbed, if you like. Lightly, of course.”

At that, Josephine laughed. Perhaps she was taking the whole thing too seriously. “I will take that into consideration,” she said.

The rest of the afternoon was easier. Josie managed to take a brief nap, catch up on correspondence, have a light dinner and still had time for a bath. Even still, Leliana’s reassurance began to wear off by late afternoon. Yesterday, Josie had been acting on impulse. Now, with time to think, the prospect of actually being intimate with Cullen seemed much more daunting.

And so, by the time Cullen actually showed up, Josie was practically buzzing with nerves. She flung the door open before he even finished knocking. “Finally!”

Cullen scoffed. “I’m not exactly late,” he said, gesturing over his head. The bells were still pealing the hour.

“It is the principle of the thing,” Josephine said, pulling him inside. She shut the door behind him. With a heartbeat’s worth of hesitation, she locked it as well.

“Are you locking me in, Madame Ambassador?” Cullen stood in the middle of the room, his arms crossed. He was wearing his mantle and his gloves, but no armor.

“Nothing of the sort,” she said. “I merely want to be sure we are not disturbed.”

“Ah,” Cullen nodded. He looked as though he found the whole thing vastly amusing.

Josephine did not find it funny. She’d spent the entire day and previous night careening between anticipation and arousal and anxiety and quite frankly she was tired. “Well. Out with it. What are your conditions?” She put her hands on her hips, attempting to look as intimidating as she could.

At that, Cullen laughed outright. “Couldn’t stand the waiting, could you?” He didn’t wait for an answer, stalking over to her with slow steps. “I propose a bit of quid pro quo. Of course I wouldn’t dream of making you run through the keep in the altogether,” he said, looking her up and down. “That wouldn’t be becoming of a lady.”

“Thank you,” Josie said, breathing a sigh of relief. “What, then?”

Cullen moved closer. “I think I’d like the same treatment you gave me, only in reverse,” he said.

Josephine tried to parse that and failed. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

He took another step closer, leaning down to murmur in her ear. “I want you naked, Madame Ambassador. I want to see every inch of you, as you saw me. And then, I shall clothe you, piece by piece.”

Although he wasn’t touching her in any way, Josie swayed where she stood, the proximity as intoxicating as his words. “Clothe me, Commander?”

“I think so, yes. You have such a lovely wardrobe, after all. If you were allowed the pleasure of seeing me remove my clothing, it’s only fair that I be allowed to dress you in return.” He dragged his gloved fingertip from her shoulder to her wrist, the leather catching on each ruffle in turn.

Josie drew in a shuddering breath. “Is... is that all?”

“That’s all,” Cullen said. “Of course, once you are dressed, perhaps a bit of re-negotiation might be called for. It all depends on context.” He ran his lips over the shell of her ear.

The actual physical contact had her gulping for air. She nodded, the movement shaky. “I agree to these terms, Commander.”

“Good,” he said, continuing to nuzzle at her. “I think I shall have a look in your closets, Madame. In the meantime, you might divest yourself of your clothes.”

Surprisingly, Cullen didn’t wait to watch her strip, instead rooting through her wardrobe. After a moment’s pause, Josephine quickly took off her clothes.

It felt strange, stripping down in such a mechanical manner, while the Commander of the Inquisition rifled through her chiffarobe. And yet that was part of the appeal, knowing that Cullen was so keen to keep to the conditions he’d proposed. Josie was done disrobing long before Cullen turned his attention back to her, having selected several items from her collection.

“Ah,” Cullen sighed in satisfaction, circling her. “Now there’s a pretty sight.”

Josephine was unprepared for how awkward it was, standing there in the nude. She found she didn’t know where to put her hands, settling finally on clasping them behind her back. It was a bit unsettling, having Cullen stalk her as if she was prey. “I’m glad you find it pleasing, Commander.”

“Very much so,” he said. He took another moment to stare, before selecting a slip of fabric from the pile he’d selected. “If you’d be so kind?”

Josephine hadn’t really considered what Cullen had asked of her, until he was holding out the most scandalous pair of panties she owned. For some reason, she’d thought she would be dressing herself; the way Cullen was holding out the tiny slip of fabric and ribbon, it was clear he meant to put the clothing on her himself.

Biting her lip, Josephine stepped into the panties, breathing deeply as Cullen eased the fabric up her legs. It was incredibly erotic. He was hardly touching her, and yet each skim of his fingertips seemed to burn into her skin. His thumbs drifted along the lace, smoothing the panties along the junction of her thighs.

“Beautiful,” Cullen said, looking up at her. He was on his knees, and yet despite his posture, there was no question that he was in control. “Are these Orlesian?” He traced his finger tip along the center seam, making her hips buck against the sensation.

“Of course,” Josie gasped, struggling to maintain control.

“Mmm. I’m a big fan of lace,” Cullen said, turning his attention back to Josephine’s body. “So indulgent. Although if anyone is worth it, it is our lovely Madame Ambassador.”

“I am glad you -ah- glad you think so,” Josephine managed, breathing hard.

Cullen rose. “Onwards and upwards,” he said. Turning, he pulled a blouse from the heap of fabric. “I’d rather like to see you in this.”

Josephine was a little surprised. Given Cullen’s choice in panties, she assumed he would choose a piece of lingerie. But he’d chosen instead a simple, cropped blouse of sheer white silk. It was a summer garment, intended to be worn over a chemise or under a dress, covering her arms and breasts but leaving her stomach bare. Despite her confusion, Josie gamely threaded her arms through the sleeves.

The reasoning behind Cullen’s choice became more clear as he helped her to settle into the garment. Without a chemise, Josie’s breasts hung low and heavy, needing to be guided bodily into the fabric. Cullen was more than happy to help, using the excuse of dressing her to surreptitiously fondle Josephine’s breasts.

Not that she minded. On the contrary, she wished he would be bolder. Cullen seemed hesitant to touch her more than strictly necessary. It was quite maddening, really. She supposed that was the point.

“Hmm, what’s next. Ah, here we are,” Cullen said, picking a garter belt from the pile of cloth. It was a simple garment made of plain cotton trimmed with satin, meant for the everyday wear.

Josephine wondered at the choice -- it wasn’t her most attractive piece of clothing, and it certainly didn’t match the panties in any way. Still, she stood motionless as Cullen crouched behind her, wrapping the belt around her hips.

Cullen’s logic became clearer to see as he began to fiddle with the closures, ten tiny hooks along the back. He was apparently having trouble, continuously shifting the belt this way and that as it twisted in his hands. “It appears my fingers are not suited to such delicate work,” he said, smoothing his hands over the ample globes of her ass with something like reverence. “Ah, there we have it,” he said a moment later. Once again he ran his palms over her skin. As he stood, he gave a gentle tug on the thong of her panties, firmly wedging it in place and providing a sudden shock of pressure on her mons.

Josie wasn’t expecting it; she whimpered quietly, taking half a step forward to regain her balance. Cullen wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding her in place. After all of the gentle teasing, the firm strength of embrace was a pleasant counterpoint. Josie leaned into it, her hips shifting against him. She could feel how hard he was.

“Better?” Cullen murmured into her ear. “Perhaps we should sit for the next part.”

Josie wasn’t quite sure what he had in mind, but she allowed herself to be led to the settee, perching on the edge of the seat. Cullen produced a pair of silk stockings and held them up.

Josie bit her lip and nodded. Cullen knelt in front of her, guiding her toes into the tip of the stocking. He massaged her foot with one hand as he rolled the fabric up with agonizing slowness. “I had no idea you were such a skilled masseuse,” she said, groaning a little as his thumb pushed into the arch of her foot.

“I have many skills, in fact,” Cullen said, now sliding the stocking up her ankle. He scooted closer, forcing her legs apart.

It was beyond erotic, splayed as she was, with Cullen kneeling between her legs. Josie couldn’t decide what felt better -- the way Cullen was touching her, or the feel of the silk against her skin.

Cullen smirked as he eased the last few inches up her thigh, running his hands up and down her leg, teasing her by coming near, but not actually touching, her cunt.

By this point, Josie was beyond aroused. She could smell her own musk, which meant Cullen could as well. The panties, she knew, were probably soaked. Hopefully the settee itself was still dry, but she wouldn’t place any bets on it. The second leg went quicker, possibly because Josie let her stockinged foot come to rest on the junction of Cullen’s thigh. Cullen gave a gratifying grunt as she toed at his cock, his hips rocking into it.

“Oh dear,” Cullen said, once both stockings were in place. “I seem to have done this in the wrong order.” He leaned very close to Josephine, nuzzling his stubbled cheek against the inside of her thigh. “I should have put the belt on first.”

“Oh?” Josie stopped bothering to hide how hard she was breathing.

“It appears your panties will just have to stay on until we’re done,” Cullen said regretfully. He leaned closer, nudging at the garter belt with his nose. He looked up at her, his eyes dark with lust.

“Then you shall have to be very careful,” Josephine said. She gasped as his thumbs once again swept along the seam of her panties. “The lace is very delicate.” She leaned backwards, rolling her hips outward to give him better access.

“I can see that,” Cullen said. With one fingertip, he caressed the lace, tickling at her clit.

Josie gave a little yelp, jolting at the sensation. “You will have to be more gentle than that,” she said. “Perhaps there are other ways for you to show your appreciation for the workmanship.”

“Hmm,” Cullen said. “I do so appreciate it.” Slowly, looking up at her for confirmation, Cullen pressed a kiss against the triangle of cloth.

“That is an excellent way to -- ah -- to show it,” Josie agreed.

Cullen began to lick in earnest. Apparently this was another of his skills; Josie was soon panting, her eyes rolled back in her head. He wasn’t, in fact, being particularly gentle: _enthusiastic_ was probably a better descriptor. Cullen seemed to take great pleasure in what he was doing, moaning and growling as he tasted her, slipping his tongue past the edge of the fabric and dipping into her. Soon, though, he settled into a rhythm, nuzzling the lace against her clit with the flat of his tongue. The friction drove her wild. “Cullen,” she panted, clutching at his hair, not sure if she wanted to pull him away or hold him in place.

Cullen hummed, making no move to stop. The pleasure caught and began to build. Though it might have felt inevitable, Josie’s orgasm was agonizingly slow to peak. She moaned continuously, dizzy with the sensations. She started grinding against him, heedless of how wanton it was, her moans now so loud that they echoed off the walls.

And then, _finally,_ she came, her body juddering with release, her breath choking in her throat. At some point, Cullen moved away from her; Josie flopped back on the cushions, panting weakly.

With a gentle laugh, Cullen sat beside her. “All right?”

“We must never let Leliana know how good you are at that,” Josie said, struggling to sit up. “She would have you take over Orlais one Countess at a time.”

Cullen laughed harder. “I rather thought Trevelyan was meant to do that,” he said.

Josie attempted to compose herself. The settee, as she feared, was an utter mess. A problem for later. For now, there was the matter of Cullen and his rather prominent erection. “I see you still have something picked out,” she said, peering at the pile of cloth on the bed. It looked to be one of her petticoats.

“If you wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not,” Josie said, getting to her feet. “Let it never be said that a Montilyet shirked an agreement.” She unsnapped the garter, shucking off her flooded panties and tossing them to the side.

Cullen picked up the skirts. Gamely, Josephine stepped into them, balancing herself with a hand on Cullen’s shoulder. It was one of her summer weight petticoats, the flounces formed with cooling silk in plain white. It slung on her hips, leaving her midriff bare. Altogether it was a strange sort of outfit, at once modest and debauched.

“I do so enjoy the feeling of silk,” Cullen said. “A rare luxury, for a soldier.” He came around to stand behind her, putting his hands on her hips.

“Well then, I insist you get your fill,” Josie said. “It would be a shame to let the opportunity pass you by.”

Cullen hummed into her ear, pulling her hips backward. He rutted against her, nibbling gently at her shoulder. “Are you sure about this? We needn’t go any further.”

“Quite sure,” Josie breathed. “Without a doubt. I shall be _very_ disappointed if you leave without fucking me.”

Cullen laughed, pressing a kiss into her hair. “Well then. I certainly don’t want to disappoint.”

There was the height differential to deal with. Standing up, Cullen’s cock was at the small of Josie’s back. As much as she relished the idea of being taken from behind where she stood, it simply wasn’t possible. Instead, Cullen pulled her to the bed, pushing her gently to lay on her back.  

Cullen didn’t undress, only removing his shoes. Instead he settled between her legs, unlacing his trousers. With no apparent shame, he stroked his cock. “Are you ready?”

“More than ready, Cullen,” Josie said. “Or are you losing your nerve?”

Cullen laughed. “Bold words, Josephine.” He rucked the fabric of her petticoats up over her thighs, exposing her fully. He slid a finger along her cunt, watching her face.

“I promise I am not made of glass,” she said, her breath coming a little faster.

He smirked, thrusting two fingers into her with no warning. She whimpered at the sudden fullness, shifting her hips to improve the angle. Cullen’s grin widened. He leaned down, playfully mouthing at her breast through her blouse, lapping and nipping until her areola showed clearly through the soaked fabric.  

With a strangled huff of frustration, Josie yanked down the neckline of her blouse. The fabric bunched under her breasts, almost as if she was wearing a brassiere.

Cullen made an appreciative noise, lavishing the same attention on her bare skin. As pleasurable as it was, Josie was impatient. She reached for his cock. It was too far, but Cullen seemed to sense her intent, pulling his fingers out of her and lining up himself up. The initial thrust was slow and steady. It was considerate, for which Josephine was glad on the whole. However, she didn’t want considerate. Having come this far, she wanted a proper fucking.

The second thrust was less tentative, but only just. “Come now, Cullen, that can’t be the best you can do- _oooh.”_ Josephine moaned when Cullen slammed into her.

“Better?” Cullen thrust again, hard enough that her breasts and stomach jiggled.

“Much,” she agreed.

“Good.”

After that, Josie let her eyes fall closed, giving herself over to it. It was deeply satisfying. Her first orgasm had been spectacular in many respects, but it had also left her primed for more. Laying there, being given a thorough pounding, was exactly what she wanted in the moment.

Somehow, the fact that they were both wearing so many clothes added to the experience. It was so wanton, so bawdy; Josie loved it. She reached down to rub herself, opening her eyes to look at Cullen.

When he saw that she was touching herself, he grinned, lopsided and filthy. He increased his pace but decreased the force, leaning up just a bit.

“Oh fuck,” Josie gasped, eyes flying wide. Cullen was at the perfect angle. She felt another orgasm start to build and chased after it, rubbing fast circles into her clit. “Don’t you dare stop,” she said.

“Then I suggest you hurry,” he said, not slowing his pace. “Because I plan to make a right royal mess of these skirts.”

Josie moaned; it was all so dirty. Cullen started to slow down, now rolling his hips deliberately, groaning with every thrust.

The sound was enough to nudge her over the edge. Josephine came, clenching around him, attempting to fuck herself on his cock as she bucked. Cullen’s eyes were shut tight with effort, his motion stilled to almost nothing. As soon as Josie began to settle, he pulled out, kneeling up. With a few strokes of his hand, he was as good as his word, leaving her petticoat a mess. Josie did notice what a pretty picture he made as he came; flushed and panting, one ringlet of hair breaking free on his forehead.

With a satisfied grunt, Cullen rolled to lay on his back beside her. Josie drew the blouse back up, covering her chest, and did her best to arrange her skirts to provide at least some cover. It was a delicate moment. Josephine was thoroughly satiated, but that didn’t mean she desired more. Well, no, that wasn’t true -- she definitely could see doing this again. What she didn’t want were complications.

Cullen had an arm flung up over his eyes. “Sweet Maker. I could sleep for a week,” he said. He pulled his hand away and peered at her, smiling. “You’ve worn me out.” He shifted to lay on his side, tucking himself back in his trousers and smoothing his hair.

“You? At least you don’t have to contend with the laundry,” Josie said. “I may have to burn the settee.”

“Sorry about that,” Cullen said, leaning up to look at the furniture in question. “I suppose we should have put a towel down or something.”

Josie relaxed somewhat at Cullen’s attitude. Friendly was good. She could work with friendly. “Next time, perhaps,” she mused.

Cullen snorted. “Next time? I thought you had laundry to do.”

“Everyone knows you need rest,” she reasoned. “It is in the best interests of the Inquisition that I help you achieve it. If that means tiring you out....”

Cullen pressed a playful kiss on her temple. “I’ll take that under advisement,” he said, sitting up and slipping on his shoes.

“See that you do,” Josie said, as seriously as she could manage.

Cullen turned as if he was going to say something else, but he just shook his head and laughed.

Josie broke into a smile. “Have a good night, Commander.”

“You as well, Madame Ambassador.” He bowed and left.

“And may you never learn to play Wicked Grace,” she said to herself after a moment. With a satisfied sigh, she stretched and sat up. She had most definitely earned another bath.

  



End file.
